Two Faces, Two Lives
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Rex has two lives. A secret life on Coruscant and a life as a republic clone. No one knows about his secret life, but it haunts him on the battlefield. It's the life he loves most. It's about the people he most cares for... When disaster befalls his secret life, who can he trust to help him? Who can he tell?
1. Chapter 1

Rex, Captain of the 501st,, second-in-command to the chosen one, husband to a Jedi, father and clone to Jango Fett, crouched behind a large chunk of debris.

The council of Jedi had sent Anakin Skywalker and Rex with a handful of the 501st's best to reconnaissance separatist holdings, only to discover an ambush.

"Rex!"

Rex looked over his shoulder at Anakin Skywalker, who was motioning him over.

Rex reached over his shoulder and grabbed Bitt's shoulder, pulling him closer to shout above the roar of starfighters and blaster fire. "Watch your back!"

"Yes sir!" Bitt nodded, pressing his back against the chunk of rock to better protect himself as Rex lay on his stomach, pulling himself forward with his elbows.

"Can you get a hold of Wings?" Anakin asked, voice rising in an attempt to be heard over the noise of battle as the clone captain reached him.

Rex looked over his shoulder at Sparks, the radio technician, who was fiddling with his radio. "Not yet, sir." He answered. "The radio's busted, and he's out of our helmet comm. reach."

Anakin frowned, swearing under his breath.

Rex waited silently as the Jedi Knight turned to him. "We need someone to get to Wings! Then we'll need a distraction to cover for his landing and keep the droids back while the wounded are loaded!"

"Yessir." Rex nodded. He was tempted to take the job for himself, but decided to give it to someone that may benefit from it. Looking behind him, his eyes fell on Finn and Bud, both shinies that were hugging the dirt with their arms over their heads, totally intimidated by their first battle.

"Bud!" Rex shouted, the younger clone looked up and he motioned him over. He noticed Bud hesitate, and knew the younger clone was considering whether or not to disobey, but his training kicked in and he began to make his slow crawl toward his superior officer.

Rex waited and made a mental note to talk to the shiny about moving too slow on a battlefield.

"Yes sir?" Bud asked, on his stomach next to his captain, waiting expectantly.

"We need someone to get to Wings, ASAP!" Rex shouted to the young clone. "You need to get within comm. range and call him for evac!"

Bud nodded slowly, and Rex pointed to an uphill incline. "Get up there and try. If it doesn't work, keep going."

"Yessir." Bud saluted, crawling off through the rubble.

Rex looked at Anakin. "I will take men out to distract the clankers, sir."

Anakin cocked his head at him. "Get some men, Rex, and I'll lead it."

"Yes sir." Rex smiled into his helmet. That was one of the reasons why he liked Anakin so much. He didn't give orders from the background, sending his soldiers to their deaths as if they were expendable, but he led them. Was one of them. "Yes sir." He said again, shuffling backward in the direction he had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Rex followed Anakin closely, dodging explosions and blaster fire as he tried to protect his leader's back and flank from the mindless seps.

"Otter, Jinx!" He shouted above the fire. "Take out that Battle Droid!" He motioned with his right pistol at the large, silver droid that was attempting to come in on their flank. The two younger clones quickly dispatched it, disappearing into a building to clear it of danger that could come out on their rear when they passed.

"Rex!"

The clone captain spun around at his name. "Yessir?" He asked, taking out two droids in rapid succession.

"Where's Bud?" The Jedi Knight demanded, deflecting blaster bolts from all angles as he waited for a response.

"Bud!" Rex called into his hud comm. "Where are you?"

"Almost there, sir." The young voice, slightly winded, responded.

"Good, shiny. Let us know when you get there!" He ordered, ducking another volley of blaster fire.

Anakin was slowly cutting through the lines of droids, but now they reached the sole problem. The fortified bunker that the main contingent of droids were locked in.

"He's on his way, sir!" Bud's voice filled Rex's helmet as he ducked behind a heap of rubble to respond. "Good. Meet up with him and start loading the wounded!" He ordered. "Will do, sir." Bud responded readily.

Rex looked up at his Jedi General, who was now crouched behind his own block of rubble. "Wings is on his way, sir!" He shouted across the short expanse. "Bud will help him load the wounded!"

Anakin looked over at the fortified bunker that was raining down heavy fire upon them, dozens of droids coming out to face them and then at his captain. "We have to hold them off!" He shouted over the blaster fire, explosions and cries of pain that came with battle. "We have to give Bud and Wings time to load the wounded!"

"I will follow you readily, sir!" Rex responded without hesitation, although his mind slightly faltered at the thoughts of whom and what he may leave behind in death.

Anakin smiled. "I know you would, Rex. Let's just hope it stays that way forever, huh?"

Rex nodded to his general, previous thoughts forgotten. "Yessir. I'll try to keep you alive!"

The Jedi Knight shook his head, his look of amusement erased as the droids came closer, looking back at the clone. "We're going to have to storm it."

The clone captain nodded once, motioning for his men to be ready, then looked back at the chosen one, waiting for the order to attack.

Anakin nodded once at him and ignited his blue saber, jumping over the rubble he had taken brief refuge behind and set into the droids.

Rex motioned to his men to follow as he too ran from cover, effectively executing droids within range of his pistols, following the carnage that Anakin left behind.

"Lets go!" He shouted. "Remember that the lives of your wounded brothers depend on us holding the clankers off!"

The 501st Troopers renewed their fight, knowing that anyone of their brothers would do the same for them, had they been wounded, fighting with vigor and a protectiveness of each other.

Rex came in close behind Anakin, following him into the bunker, his men finishing off the droids outside before following them in too.

They looked around at the building, then to their leaders for direction.

Anakin's lightsaber was still ignited, so Rex knew that the Jedi most likely still sensed the presence of droids, and in close proximity.

"They're here somewhere." The Jedi muttered under his breath, looking at Rex. "I just can't pinpoint where they are."

Rex stared at his General for several moments before speaking. "Allow me to find out for you, sir."

Anakin shook his head. "There's not really anyway, Rex." He responded. "Not without using bait, and that's not fair to anyone."

Rex shrugged. "I was made to be expendable, sir."

The Jedi rounded on his captain, almost angrily. "Not to me, you weren't!" He snapped.

The clone captain remained silent for a few moments, allowing his general to recollect himself before speaking again. "Have you any other idea?" He asked carefully.

Anakin paused and looked at him. "I will not allow you to do this, Rex." He responded.

"But why not, sir? Standing here won't help us at all." Rex responded patiently.

Anakin was silent for several moments, conflicted emotions flitting over his face clearly before he reluctantly agreed. "Fine, Rex." He nodded slowly.

Rex nodded at him in appreciation, then motioned Jinx and Otter to follow him, looking back at the Jedi. "Watch closely, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, the Jedi waved dismissively to him. "Yeah, yeah."

Rex grinned, an expression that faded with each step he took away from the group and the feeling of safety. He moved slowly, watching the front while his two men watched his flanks and back.

"I've got a baaad. Feeling about this." Jinx muttered under his breath, Otter quickly agreeing. "Yeah. It's as if they're invisible or something."

Although he didn't agree verbally, Rex fully understood their meaning, having felt the exact same feeling only moments before. "Keep it down." He ordered firmly, the two clones cutting off their next words as they glanced around for any sign of the clones.

"Sir?" Jinx almost whispered, so quiet as though the enemy were right next to him. "I think we're walking into a trap."

Rex snorted involuntarily.

"You think?" Otter hissed, looking at his friend. "Shut up, or you'll jinx us!"

Rex shook his head at the two when a clattering noise reached his ears. It was faint. Looking down, he saw a pebble slow from it's hyper skittering across the stone floor.

Silence reigned as the two younger clones looked over his shoulder just as another dropped from above, skittering over the ground at their feet. A cracking noise reached their ears and they looked up.

Rex froze for a moment as light began to shine into the dim room through cracks in the roof. "Shab." He swore softly just as the stone gave way, a ton of stone crashing down upon him and Jinx and Otter, blocking out the light of life and day, replaced by the darkness of unconscious slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Anakin held up an arm to block out the smoke and stirred up dirt from the collapsing roof from getting into his eyes. Noise roared around him and the clones as they waited for the dust to clear.

Looking up as the dust settled, Anakin took in the sight of the collapsed roof that had collapsed directly on...

"REX!" Anakin shouted, running toward the pile of stone and steel bearings, fear and grief assaulting him as he reached the base of the large chunk of debris, calling frantically for his second-in-command. He tore his fingers and nails as he clawed at the chunks of stone, still calling for the clone captain.

"Sir!" A clone ran up behind him. "Sir, we-"

Anakin turned on the clone, eyes wide with grief. "Get a perimeter set up! We have to find them!" He ordered, not allowing the clone to speak again.

"But sir! We-"

Turning on the clone, Anakin put his face close to the helmeted head before him. "Do. It. NOW!" He ordered, turning back to claw through the wreckage again. He sensed that the clone had opened his mouth to protest and prepared to give an angry retort when the clone answered simply. "Yes sir."

"Rex!" Anakin called again, sweat breaking out on his brow as he continued searching as the sounds of the clone passing on his orders went on in the background.

Anakin finally unearthed a hand, and began to dig around it to slowly unveil an arm, then a torso, then a helmeted head. Removing the helmet, the young Jedi Knight shook his head and turned away. The clone was dead. And it was Kix.

Looking at the group of clones behind him, Anakin motioned for Joor to come up and see. "He's gone, Joor." He whispered, looking at the clone, who stood silently staring down at the body before nodding slowly and turning away, ignoring the hands of comfort on his shoulders as his brothers tried to console his grief.

Explosions and distant blaster fire reached his ears and Anakin looked back over his shoulder. Wings had been engaged... with the wounded.

Turning back to the rubble, Anakin began digging with renewed vigour, searching for his loyal second, refusing to leave him behind.

Guts was on his comm. and looked up at him. "Sir, Wings has been engaged by SBDs!" He shouted up to him. "He's under heavy fire, and is in need of assistance!"

Anakin ignored the clone as he continued digging. "I've gotta find Rex! I won't leave him behind!" He shouted as he continued digging.

"Sir, we have to go now!" Another clone, Soot, shouted. "We're going to be cut off!"

Anakin looked down at the clones. "I will not leave a man behind!" He responded angrily.

"Sir, we all respect and thank you for the care you have for us." Guts climbed up the rubble to stand next to him. "But we all understand, and Rex did too, when one life was worth losing. If only to save many others."

Tears of anger and grief welled up in Anakin's eyes as he looked at Guts. "Rex wouldn't leave me behind." He responded.

Guts set his jaw. "That's because you're not expendable like we are, sir." He responded. "You're a Jedi General. We are copies. Copies that can be created tenfold." He looked into Anakin's eyes. "But Rex wouldn't want you to jeopardize the mission for his sake."

"I won't leave Rex. He could still be alive." Anakin answered, turning to begin digging again, when Guts grabbed his arm. "Unlikely, sir. You found Kix on the outer edge of the rubble, and he died." He said, looking at the large amount of rubble towards the middle. "Knowing Rex, he'd have been in the front, and, therefore, further in."

Anakin could see the logic in the clone's argument, but Rex always survived. He never succumbed when everyone else believed that he had died. He was strong, and wouldn't leave him if he was in a situation that may've killed him.

"Still." Anakin looked at Guts. "I have to be sure. Go back to Wings and tell him to get out of here. If there's time later, he can circle around for us." He ordered, daring the clone with his eyes to argue with him.

Setting his lips in a firm line, Guts nodded once. "Then we'll help you, sir." He answered, comming their pilot. "Wings, Rex is down. General Skywalker and I will be searching for him, once the others get to you, take off." He ordered, pausing as he listened for a few moments. "If you find a safe place to land, then do so. We'll call you when we're ready for evac."

"OK, just don't die until I get there!" Wings answered, blaster fire peppering the silence until he cut his link to Guts.

Looking up at Anakin, Guts inclined his head in somewhat of a nod. "Alright sir. Let's find Rex." The other clones followed their lead, beginning to dig through the rubble for a long time... until the clank of droids reached their ears.

Heads jerked up to look around them for the source, that Anakin realized, was coming from above.

Anakin looked up in time to see a super battle droid fire a missal at him. "Damn." He muttered as it made impact to his direct left, causing him to go flying through the air to land roughly on his side, Guts landing next to him, dead.

Shouting and screams slowly faded from his ears as sight and thought faded from eyes and mind, allowing the Jedi to fall into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Anakin slowly opened his eyes to the noise of shouting and crash of boots slamming into the ground of a hangar bay. His eyes saw two clone medics above him, on either side of a stretcher as they rushed him from Wings' LAAT/i.

Lifting his head up from the stretcher he lay upon, Anakin saw both clone soldiers and medics rushing to the LAAT/is and pulling stretcher after stretcher from the inside. He craned his head to search for Rex, but could see no sign of him.

"Where's Captain Rex?" He tried to make his voice sound strong and demanding, but it was weak and hoarse. One of the medics looked down at him for a moment before turning away, without saying anything. "Where's Rex?" He cried, his voice cracking.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan arrived and looked at the two medics. "What's his condition?" He demanded.

"It's critical sir, but he is communicating." The medic to Anakin's right responded.

"Anakin! Anakin, are you alright?" The Jedi Master demanded, following beside the stretcher at a half run.

Anakin tried to respond, but found himself unable to. He just looked at his master and shook his head as well as he could, causing black dots to flick across his vision as his head began to pound.

"We need to get him into surgery." The medic on Anakin's left now said. "He's in dire need of care, sir." He added when he saw Obi-Wan's reluctance to let his ex-Padawan leave without finding out what had happened, but he finally nodded consent.

Anakin lifted his head and watched as his Master stood in the hall, rapidly disappearing. He futilely attempted to tell the story with his eyes, beg his master to find Rex, but he passed out of sight into another room where three other medics were setting up machines and a few droids moved to his side.

Allowing his head to drop back down on the stretcher, the Jedi Knight watched as the droids placed a mask over his face and began hooking him up to the monitors.

Anakin began to fall into a restless sleep, thoughts and dreams of betrayal, death and loss assaulting him.

"Report." Asajj Ventress demanded the droid that approached her nervously.

"The clones have retreated, along with the Jedi." The droid responded in it's high pitched voice.

Asajj turned towards it, clasping her hands behind her back. "The wounded?" She asked curiously as the droid rubbed it's head with a metal hand. "They were successfully evacuated." He answered, throwing up an arm to defend itself from any anger that would cause the Sith to attack.

"Hmmm. That's unfortunate." Ventress hissed, glaring at the droid. "How was that allowed to happen?" She demanded.

"The Jedi lead an assault to cover the evacuation of his wounded. But he was wounded in the attack." The droid answered, slowly lowering it's arm. "He was digging in the rubble when a missal hit the ground nearby, throwing him in the air." He explained, hoping that he wouldn't be scrapped right there by the female Sith.

Ventress turned away. "Interesting." She murmured to herself before turning to the droid thoughtfully. "Why would the Jedi be digging in the rubble?" She asked, more to herself than the droid.

The droid wisely decided not to answer, jumping when the Sith spun on him like lightning.

"Search the rubble!" Ventress hissed. "I would like to see what was so important as to keep the Jedi from retreating."

"Roger, roger." The droid responded, waving for some other droids to follow him as he headed back to the building.

Ventress watched them go, angered at their slow movements, but forcing herself to be patient. Whatever they uncovered, if it was important, could be used to her advantage... or to get to the Jedi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Anakin stood atop a familiar pile of rubble. His heart clutched in his throat as he looked around. At the base of the rubble he stood upon, clone bodies were strewn across the ground, burned, mutilated and twisted into odd shapes. Their eyes were wide with fear, shock and pain, their mouths open with their last cries, airways obstructed with screams that never made it out.

Turning away from the scene of mutilated bodies and pooling blood. As he forced himself to look again, he noticed that the blood was spreading, slowly creeping up the rubble towards him.

Anakin watched the flood of red blood but could feel no fear. Instead, he turned and began to dig in the rubble again, unearthing a hand. It was limp, held aloft by the rocks around it. Feeling a strange hope, as if it was artificial, he dug faster, revealing more of the arm, then a shoulder.

Finally, after several moments of digging, and the blood climbing higher, Anakin unearthed the head. It was helmeted, and he felt that it was familiar.

Slowly, almost cautiously, Anakin removed the helmet to reveal the head of Captain Rex. His eyes were opened and fixed, and there were strange burns in his face. Burns that seemed to be a pattern or sign of some sort.

A gurgled cry, almost like that of someone who was drowning, reached the Jedi's ear, and he looked down to see Cinder floundering in the blood. He was missing an arm, and trying to stay above the blood, shrieking in fear.

"Cinder!" Anakin cried, rushing down the rubble toward the clone. He grabbed his waving arm and dragged him onto the rocks.

Cinder stared up at Anakin, blood filling his mouth and eyes closing, head falling to the side. "Cinder!" Anakin shouted, shaking the clone. He was dead.

"You could've saved us!"

Anakin's head jerked up and he saw Guts, his head above the blood, but the rest of his body submerged. "I told you to retreat, but you refused." Guts said accusingly. "Now look what's happened. Rex is dead like we told you, but now all of us will die... and it's because of you."

Tears stung Anakin's eyes and he crawled down to the blood, reaching out a hand for Guts, who just stared at him before disappearing beneath the red, his hand clawing above the surface before sinking, dragged down by the armour.

"No! Guts!" Anakin screamed, crawling back up to where Rex was. The clone captain's eyes were half-closed, and his head turned towards the Jedi slightly. "You could've saved me, sir." He whispered, voice weak.

"Rex! No!" Anakin shouted, grabbing the clone's hand. "Rex, please don't!" He cried, tears streaming freely down his face now.

"You could've saved all of us." Rex whispered before his eyes closed, his hand going limp in the Jedi's hands.

A splashing disturbed Anakin's grieving, and, turning, he saw mutilated bodies, faces twisted and burned, climbing from the bloody carnage and up the rocks, grasping for him.

Shouting in rage, Anakin kicked one off, but another replaced it. Soon, the blood passed up his body and he floundered to stay above the thick fluid. Hands grabbed his legs and arms, and dragged him beneath the surface.

Anakin tried to shake himself free. He was drowning! He had failed them all! He...

Anakin sat up, thrashing and screaming as two clone medics grabbed his arms and tried to pin him down. A third jumped across his legs in a somewhat unsuccessful attempt to immobilize them.

"Grab him!" One shouted.

"General, you're going to need to calm down!" A second cried.

Tears streamed down Anakin's face as he thrashed. He still felt as if he was drowning and spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Oh shab." One of the medics swore as he used his sleeve to wipe the Jedi's mouth.

Bile rose in Anakin's throat and he clenched his mouth shut, choking as he tried to hold down his last meal.

Guts entered then, face paling. "Let him go!" He shouted, shoving the two holding down Anakin's arms to roll the Jedi onto his side.

Anakin couldn't hold it any longer and puked over the side of the gurney.

"General. Are you alright?" Guts asked as the trembling Jedi dropped back. He shook his head before the images of his nightmare caused him to jerk over to the side to puke again.

Finally, nothing else came, and Anakin fell back, tears flowing from his eyes as he grabbed Guts' arm. "Rex..." He demanded.

Guts stared down at him, brown eyes tinged with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry, General. We were overrun. Knight got you onto the LAAT/i... we didn't have time to look for him again." The clone answered sadly.

Anakin's tears were reborn at this news and he shook his head. "I failed him! I failed you all." He cried, trembling. "I saw him in my dreams... he said I could've saved him... _You_ said I could've saved him." He whispered, delirious with fever.

"No sir." Guts responded. "There was no way you could've done more. You saved all of the wounded. Rex, Jinx and Otter were the only casualties." He responded, placing a comforting hand on his general's shoulder. "You did all you could."

Anakin shook his head. "No. I should've saved Rex." He said, his voice getting softer as he lost all strength to keep himself awake, falling back into the darkness of his dreams.

Guts looked down at Anakin Skywalker. "What's the report?" He demanded, turning to the three medics.

"He had shrapnel in his side." One said, looking down at a data pad. "He had a deep wound in his head that lead to a concussion, all with minor wounds caused by flying debris and rubble."

Guts motioned for the data pad and looked it over, then at Anakin. His general had taken quite the battering. "He will recover?" He asked, looking up at the medic, who nodded. "Physically, he will. Emotionally and Mentally? I'm not so sure."

Sadness rising up in his soul, Guts looked at the unconscious Jedi. Part of him was touched with his general's connection to his clones, the other side was worried for the Jedi's intelligence in allowing that to happen. _No. If there's anyone to blame, it's the Seps._ He said inwardly before handing the data pad back to the medic. "Let me know when his state improves." He ordered, leaving the room.

Looking back at the fallen leader, Guts knew that he would want to know about the rest when he awoke, so he set out to check on the others.

Guts felt sad over the loss of his three brothers, but more for... Rex's family. Yeah, he should check on them once the got back to Coruscant. For now, he would just check on the others... he was their new Captain, and it was his duty to both them, himself, Anakin and Rex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Interesting." Ventress smirked, looking down at the three bodies of clones, one the notorious Captain Rex, who unconscious, but not yet a body. "Very interesting indeed."

Turning to the droids standing around the three, Ventress pointed at the fallen Captain. "Take him with us." She looked at the other two. "And use them as examples of what happens to those that dare defy us."

"Roger, roger." The droids responded, two stepping forward to grab the living clone and began to drag him away.

Ventress smiled sadistically at the clone captain, then turned to his captors. "Put him on my ship, and prepare for takeoff." She ordered. "I will deal with him later."

Turning to watch the other droids work, an evil smile spread across the female Sith's face. "Such a change of plans... And such a perfect predicament to put young Skywalker in."

Anakin awoke again, but more slowly and less delirious than the last time. Obi-Wan was standing next to him, and he stared at his old master, who was staring back sadly.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke softly, sorrow true in his eyes.

The realization that came with his master's words only crushed Anakin's already battered heart into nothingness. Dry sobs racked his weakened body as he tried to cry and cough at the same time. "Oh no. No no." He cried, tearless sorrow ripping him apart from the inside out.

"Anakin, you need to keep your emotions in check! Falling to the darkside won't help anyone... and it most definitely wouldn't have been what Rex would have wanted you to do." Obi-Wan said gently, placing a hand on his arm.

"But... but Rex-"

"Rex is gone, Anakin." Obi-Wan whispered sadly as he stared at the brokenness evident in his ex-Padawan's eyes. "There's nothing you can do for him now." He added gently.

Anakin shook his head at his master, ignoring the heated fever ravishing his body and brokenness destroying his spirit. "I could've saved him... I saw him, Master."

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed. "You did not see him, Anakin. You couldn't find him." He answered, confused.

Opening his glazed eyes, Anakin looked up at his master. "I saw Rex... his face was burned, a pattern in his face... like a nightsister." He whispered.

Leaning away from his apprentice, Obi-Wan considered this. Anakin's fever was obviously causing him to hallucinate, choosing what was foremost on his mind to twist into his nightmares. "No, Anakin." He answered. "Rex was killed in an explosion. His face wasn't burned. And you never found him."

Anakin shook his head, hair plastered to his brow with sweat. "Rex lived, Master." He whispered. "Rex was waiting for me..." He answered, trembling with fever.

Twitching slightly, he turned his head toward Obi-Wan for a moment. "Where's Snips?" He asked softly, eyes half-closed.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know Anakin. She's back on Coruscant, where, I have no idea... Probably the temple." He responded.

Anakin's eyelids squeezed shut. "She... needs to know." He whispered.

"Don't worry about that, sir." A familiar voice whispered from his other side.

Turning his head, Anakin smiled slightly at Guts. "Guts." He whispered.

"Sir. I will tell her." Guts responded, staring at him sadly. "You just need to rest. I'll take care of everything." He answered.

Anakin coughed before smiling softly again. "You always did, Guts... you were good at that." He whispered. "Tell Obi-Wan, Guts."

The clone, a mask of confusion over his face, looked down at him. "Tell General Kenobi what, sir?" He asked.

"That Rex is alive." Anakin whispered, falling back into unconsciousness.

Guts looked up at Obi-Wan. "I don't know, sir." He said, slightly confused and irritated. "He does this sometimes."

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously. "Often?" He asked.

Shaking his head, the clone looked at the other Jedi. "Only when he's been wounded, or when he doesn't completely wake up... only sometimes." His brows furrowed. "And what's curious is that he's never wrong."

"Never wrong about what?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Guts looked up at him. "He's never wrong about anything he says... or more, prophecies."


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I just discovered that I'm running too many stories at once. This may be the final update until exams are done. :( . Anyways, thanks to all those people that took the time to fav/follow and/or review! It motivates me to keep writing!)_

**Chapter 7:**

Rex felt pain. All he could feel was pain. And movement. Movement of the sort like the rocking of a ship.

Groaning softly, the clone captain forced his eyes open. He was on the ground, lying on his side.

Rex slowly forced himself up into a sitting position, a task that hurt like nothing he had ever felt, all the while sapping what little strength he had.

Breathing laboured, Rex began to assess his situation. Yes, he was in a ship. But also in a cell, which stunk all to much like a capture. There was definitely something wrong with his left arm, and side. He felt a little off to his stomach too.

Settling himself against the wall to keep from falling over, Rex took his left arm gingerly with his right, feeling it for damage.

Rex looked at his arm and winced. He wouldn't need to feel for damage. He could _see_. The armour around the wound was crusted with blood. _Shab'la._

Removing the armour from the wound was terribly painful, but Rex held back the pain as he assessed the damage. The bone was splintered. There was no doubt about that. His fingers were numb, telling of serious injury.

Staring at the bone, Rex felt bile rise in his throat, but he pushed it down and looked away from the wound until he could regain control. _Oh Shab'la._

The sound of a door opening alerted the wounded clone to someone entering the room. He didn't move, but remained where he was. His captor could come to him.

"Hello, Captain." A cold, feminen voice spoke. At the sound of it, Rex was alerted, dread settling down to darken his soul. "Ventress." He responded with somewhat of a snarl.

"Don't act so hostile." The Sith trainee spoke coolly, and with a hint of satisfaction.

"From what I remember," Rex responded, glaring up at her. "I was never hostile to you."

Ventress' lips thinned out into a straight line. "Oh no? You've caused trouble for me for a long time, Captain Rex."

Rex cocked his head as if he didn't understand.

"You have been under the leadership of Anakin Skywalker for a long time, Rex." Ventress spoke moving up to stand before the cell. "And I will have my revenge upon your leader."

Nodding slowly, Rex glared up at the Nightsister. "So it's for revenge that you have me here? What are you going to do?" He asked, voice cold. "Kill me and send the vid to General Skywalker?"

"Oh no, Captain." Ventress smiled cruelly. "I will give him the choice of how I punish you."

Rex just stared at Ventress, the entirety of his situation beginning to dawn at him. "The Jedi don't care about their clones." He lied.

Ventress chuckled, a cold, cruel sound. "Maybe they don't. But Skywalker does."

"General Skywalker will not trade anything for me. You'll make no profit." Rex responded angrily.

"Who said I was looking for a profit?" Ventress was inside the cell now, crouching beside him, eyes slitted as she stared into his. "The type of profit I search for is satisfaction. Satisfaction that can be obtained through pain. _Your_ pain. Your pain will be Skywalker's pain."

Rex just stared at the Nightsister, anger assaulting him in his helpless state. "I am not connected to Skywalker in any way. He will not feel it." He responded dully.

Ventress laughed at him. "He will feel it. Because he'll be looking for you. He'll be searching for your signature." She answered, leaning closer and whispering in his ear. "And he can choose what I do to you."


End file.
